A Miserable Monarch
by Slykiller9136
Summary: He was a broken soldier when he arrived in their world. He knew nothing of friendship or kindness. All he knew was death and desertion. He was a simply what everyone wanted him to be. Till he meet them the ponies who chaged him for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Private journal: Jackson Newman

It's been fate that I've lost my two dear friend's. They brought forward the sun and moon. They knew friendship and hardship like no other. But in the end they were still mortal in a way. They may have been ever lasting but, every time they die they are reborn; like a phoenix.

There enemy was one of chaos. After he betrayed his own friends. Oh, how I remember their names, faces, and cutie marks. They were Equestria's heroes and a town's royalty. They were my first real friend's in this wonderful world, yet I tried to save them but he made corrupt.

Now I walk these castle halls with guards saluting me as I pass. I am a king now in their absence. True they are some who feel i'm not able to rule and I do feel as if they are right. I'm not of this world yet when I was a General under them. I learned all about friendship from my fallen friend. Oh how I miss them and I wouldn't take this crown , but I was the only one willing to take the on the weight carried.

Now I'm aging with time not only in body but, in mind. I hope just doing what the sisters have left behind for me to find will allow them to be reborn from a fallen goddess to living jewels to this world once again. In this the first of my thoughts written on parchment. That I'm able to eays my saddened mind.

*knock knock knock*

"Sir its time to raise the sun."

*knock knock knock*

"Hmm oh yes I will be right out captain." Yet another day I lower the moon not mine for, the sun of another.

Its been two years now since he was slain by my hands. Two long years watching this once peaceful land rebuild from his chaos. Now looking over the land I now call my bastone. The Land I promised to keep safe in their name.

The land looks calm and peaceful as it sleeps in a night created by her, I know must awaken. So it may breathe a new day. Now I focus on the moon to release its hold on the sky; which it does so happily and, raises its brother sun to warm the land. With its rays of glory given to it from its former keeper. A glow I can never repeat in heart or spirit.

If I could I would stay in and waste my day but, I can not for today Im still a king and, I have duties to attend. So for now I will dawn my regal attire with sword at my hip and, shield on my back.

*knock knock knock*

"Yes, who is it?"

"Sir, would you like to eat breakfast in your room or in the binning hall ?"

"Dining hall will do get etiquette."

"Very well sir I'll see to it immediately" he said as I heard hooves moving away from the door. Im sure he is surprised that I knew it was him. In my two years in this castle I've learned all the servant ponies name's. From the Gardner's to the chef and from the new recruits of the guards to those retiring from old age. In fact I know every ponies name all over Equestria. Ahh, I can't idol too long I have work to be done after breakfast.

My morning meal was simple. A bowl of strawberry and cream oatmeal with an apple. True, back on earth I would drink coffee ever since becoming king I simply did not want to drink coffee anymore.

Now I sit alone at the head of the grand table. This table used to feed the very friends that I fought for and now it reminds me of the times befor. The oldest would sit at the head where I sit now and the younger one at her left. With Twilight Sparkle to her right. Now they are lost to me forever; like ashes being scattered in the wind.

I feel a dampness touch my cheek. A feeling I know all too well an old.

"Sir are you alright, you are crying again."

"Hmm oh, Etiquette yes I'm fine just something in my eye." I know he probably knows I'm lying.

"Very well sir but, I must inform you that you have some ponies here. Waiting in the Throne room that require your word on some items." Etiquette stops to allow me to reply.

"I see then, please ask the chef if he can prepare a picnic basket and, for him to keep it simple."

"I shall do this at once sir" and with a bow he left threw the same doors he came making no noise whatsoever.

Well I see no reason to keep those whom woken up so early to speak to me.

The walk from the dining hall to the throne room was uneventful. Though I still stop at the vase that I bought for luna on her birth day. A blue and black vase adorned with constellations of stars from earth. To her she loved the vase. She said it was the first gift she's ever received. God I miss them.

I've passed saluting guards and saluted them back. I may be king but I was a General at a point. Old habits die hard I presume.

The throne room has not changed since I took the crown. The chair is the only modification. The seat has been raised to allow me to sit with a straight posture. The flags that held their marks still stand. Showing a still vivid coloring of blue's and red's.

As I entered the throne room trumpets played their tone and some pony announce "NOW ENTERING HIS HIGHNESS KING OF EQUESTRIA KING JACKSON!"

Now matter how many times this happens I'm still not used to it but, I don't let that show. My posture is straight radiating confidence and power. My sword at my hip says I'm ready to arms in a moments notice. My shield on my back screams, Willing to take a hit for those in need.

Now on there right full throne I seat ready to answer the demands of the public. "First up Miss Clarity Crystal"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello miss Crystal how may I help you." I manage to say with a calm and peaceful voice. "Your majesty I've come to you to ask a favor of you" clarity said as she began to step back from her spot afraid of any negative reaction i would of given.

"Why certainly what is it that you ask of me miss." Clarity with surprise in her eyes step forward again with caution. "Well sir I wanted to ask if you could spare bits to the Royal sisters orphanage here in canterlot sir." Now she stood straight on all fours with a determination in her emerald orbs. The light from her sun shining off crystals' light brown coat. Her mane settled to her left well groomed with what would seem a green ribbon tried in.

"What will the bits be used for miss Crystal?" Her hard haze softened now she released some of her tension knowing if she doesn't sell her reason she will fail her little ones.

"The bits will be used to buy new blankets and pillows for the colts and fillies in my care and as well new toys for them to play with. Not only that the bits will also be used to repair the building that has needed some care it self. " she stopped speaking and silence filled the chamber and expecting me to say no.

"Miss Crystal you say you plan to use the bits for them correct." I spoke now in turn. "Yes sir only for them." I could say no but I promised myself today I start living to honour their lives. It would be easy to say no but, I can't the others would have simply be disheartened by it. "Very well miss Crystal but, I must ask how little ones are in your care?" Now she seems more at easy but still tense around the hooves. She replied with a timid shutter with her mane covering half her face now. "Twenty-five, twelve being fillies and thirteen being colts."

"How much bits are required for all of this miss Crystal?" As calm and and smooth as silk she replied "150 bits for all things mentioned your highness." Now I'm not sure if it was my heart that has been broken or my mind rebuilding in kindness attempting to recover from the losses but, what I said slipped my tongue. "No I can not give you the asked for bits."

Her eyes turned from calm to a sasadden state her mane now covered her face but, it could not hide the tears that hit the floor. Now those in the chamber were shocked of me as well their eyes spoke of regicide while their bodies spoke fear. One of the guards was about to escort her out till I signaled him away. I stood up and walked towards the now sobbing mare on the floor. Kneeling right next to her I know its not right for a king to do this but I had to fix what my mind past wronged. "Miss Crystal please stop crying" I asked in the kindest voice I could find with in me. Still she continued to sob. I spoke up now to the crowd. "Please write your complaints or favors and send them to me but, till then leave here at once." After I spoke the guards escorted the crowd of ponies out. All the while they whisper amongst themselves.

Now in the empty chamber no guards inside due to me asking them to leave. "Clarity if I may call you that please stop crying mi." Befor I could finish my sentence she slapped me across my face leaving a red mark upon my cheek. "How dare you ask me to stop crying when you very well as sent those foals to death in this winter." She manage to say before she began to sob once again. "You you have no idea how hard it is to take care of so many foals with the bits ment for a small family of three."

She was right on that point. When I came to Equestria I may have been distraught but, the ponies in ponyville gave me a home in return I became a town guard. They gave me food and drink when I was a total stranger not once did they left me to die. "Miss Clarity please let me finish I know theres no orphanages in canterlot so I knew you were lying to me from the start but, the way you sold it tells me otherwise. So please tell me the truth how many foals due you take care of."

When I finished my sentence her crying fell from a full out sob to a sniffle every now and then. After waiting five or so minutes Clarity spoke. "I have Twenty-five in my care that I didn't lie about they are those who lost their parents since what happened those years past." She Stopped and looked right at me. Her eyes puffy and red her mane and muzzle now partially soaked from salted tears.

As I saw in to her eyes I saw what I failed to stop and notice in my wallowing. Pain of those I am to protect without any protest I wipe a tear away from her eyes before it could slide from hey lids to her check.

"Clarity tell me how did you mange so long without a proper sleeping area for them?" I know I shouldn't ask her but I had to know. Her reply was one that shocked me. "We managed to stay away from the elements by sleeping in an old cave in the everfree forest by a river. What little bits I could get by working was used in food for the little ones." She was about to go on but tears were beginning to show again.

"Shush now Clarity Crystal ive made my decision." She was about to speak again but I stopped her by placing a finger to her lips. "You are to bring me to your foals and from there we will come back here to the castle where they can live out their childhood in a comforting home." I stood up from my position next to Crystal Clarity she stood as well with her top of her head at my lower abdomin.

Her face now clear of sadness but now of shock. She looked at me with her puffy eyes now clearing of their red hue. She spoke again but in shock of what she just heard. "You really mean that we can stay here with you in the canterlot castle!"

"Yes you ca." Befor I could finish she tackled me down to the floor and kissed me as she was on top of me.

The moment didn't last long with the guards rushing in after the sound of me falling and hitting the floor. But, the look in their eyes was quite comical.

"Uhmm sir?" One of the two guards asked. As much as I would of wanted this moment to continue I had to end it. So I whispered in to clarities ear. "Guards are staring." With that she sprang off me like a bat out of tartures. "Im sorry I just don't know what came over me sir." She said with her face showing a deep red hue.

"Its all right but first, guards get seven chariots ready for departure to the everfree forest." And with that they were off.

"Now miss Crystal where is this river you've been staying by?" I asked to hopefully end the silence that consumed the chamber.

"The river is by the old castle of the two sister's" Clarity said as her face had began to lose its red hue from earlier. "I see then you stayed near a place where creatures of the everfree still fear." I said as I began to walk towards the door the the chamber with miss clarity in toe.

Journal entry

When I arrived to this world those years past I was a broken man I've lost those whom I called brother's.

And lost to those of JSF admits a World War. I was the best of the best but, I was made for war not peace. Now i'm a real ghost of my former self. I was used to death. I was used to being his blade his synth. Yet now the thought of death brings a tear to my eye. Everything thing to me is worth some effort.

Once death now a guardian of those I rule.


End file.
